Jealous?
by jessie901121
Summary: Regina is having a lunch date with Henry and Emma . Ruby is not please and a little jealous .


**Hey, guys. So this is my first story. English is not my mother tongue so any comment and criticism is totally welcome. I had re upload the story after beta. Big thanks to my beta,Jo ... **

* * *

Regina is making coffee for them when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a talented mouth start kissing, sucking her neck. She moans and tilts her head to the side to give her girlfriend better access.

"Hmm, didn't you have enough last night?" Regina moans again, this time louder and breathless when Ruby starts to suck faster and harder. Her hand starts playing on the hem of Regina's immaculate blouse.

"Well, yes. I was pretty satisfied last night, that was, until I woke up and found that you had left me cold and lonely this morning." This time Ruby stopped her insult and pouted.

"Just pretty satisfied? And here I thought I gave you your best orgasm in the world. In fact, vividly remember someone passed out after, oh, I don't know, maybe orgasm number five or six, guess I have to work harder tonight." Regina smiled smugly then as she turned around and give Ruby her full attention.

"Really?" Ruby asked and flash her girlfriend her megawatt smile.

"How old are you? You always act like a horny, teenaged boy." Regina let out a throaty chuckle.

"Hey, I consider it a law to be constantly horny when your girlfriend is a sexy goddess." Ruby laughs and seals her sentence by giving her girlfriend a passionate kiss.

"So, what are you doing today?" Ruby asks once both of them catch their breath.

"I'm meeting Henry and Miss Swan for lunch today. Do you want me to give you a lift? Seeming as though your shift starts in the afternoon… What's wrong dear?" Regina asks, concerned when she feels the arm around her waist tense a little tighter and Ruby's posture becomes stiffer than before.

"Do you have to? I don't understand why Emma must be there every time you meet with Henry." Ruby sighs.

"We've talked about this many times before, dear. Miss Swan is Henry's mother too and if Henry wants us to all have lunch dates together every week, then who am I to say no to him?" Regina tries to kiss off the pout that is currently sporting her girlfriend's face.

"Yeah, but… she always stares at your boobs, your ass and your legs!" Ruby say petulantly.

"Really? I think your imagination is running a little too wild, dear. Don't forget, Miss Swan is straight and is currently dating Mr Cassidy. Wait, are you jealous?" Regina laughs in amusement.

Ruby didn't say anything in return but her eyes turned redder, her pout still highly hanging as supporting evidence of her opposition to Regina's amusement and then she begins to stare at the floor, her toes suddenly becoming the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hey, hey, hey. Dear, look at me." Regina says whilst gently holding Ruby's cheek and waiting for her to meet her eyes.

"Miss Swan is just a friend. She will never be more than just a friend and Henry's other mother. I never see myself being with anyone else other than you. You know that right? You have nothing to worry about. I'm yours and only yours, ok?" Regina explains softly and kisses Ruby lightly on her lips - she desperately wants Ruby to believe her words.

"I know, but you guys just look like you're a real family every time I see you have lunch. The happily married couple with a bunch of cute pups, kind of happy family. I guess I'm just feeling insecure, cause I know you're already happy to have Henry as your son and you probably don't want another kid in your life." Ruby said in a low whisper, still embarrassed by her own insecure outburst.

Regina stares at her girlfriend with wide eyes. She didn't know Ruby felt so insecure about her relationship with Emma and Henry. Her heart also started beating rapidly when she heard Ruby talk about having another child in their lives, 'does this mean she wants to have a child with me?' she thought silently.

Ruby takes Regina's silence as a rejection and starts to panic, thinking that she may have messed up the best thing that has happen in her life because of her own big mouth and stupid insecurity. Suddenly she feels so uncomfortable that she starts to retrieve her hands that are still loosely hanging around Regina's waist as subtly as possible.

Regina is startled out of her own thoughts by the loss of heat around her. She quickly catches Ruby's wrist before she can move further.

"Is that you saying you're willing to have a child, possibly more, with me? You're willing to start a family with me? The Evil Queen?" Regina asks hesitantly as she's worried that she has misunderstood Ruby's sentence.

"Yes and hey, you are not the evil queen. I will beat anyone who says that you are the Evil Queen, even if it is yourself." Ruby answered in a low voice. She had feared that she had scared Regina away but seeing her response, Ruby thinks that she may still have a chance to have a real family with Regina.

"Why have you never mentioned this before? And before you ran away and hide inside your own hole, I would like to have a baby with you too." Regina flashes Ruby her best smile that always takes Ruby breath away.

"You never talk about wanting any more kids, so I just assumed that you are content with the fact that Henry is your only child." Ruby starts to feel relaxed and happy about the fact that Regina wants to have baby with her.

"I have to share a child with a woman that I can barely stand, why on earth would I not want to share a child with the woman I love huh? We will talk more about this tonight ok? Now, we need to have breakfast and head off to Gran- hmmmm." Regina's sentence is cut off by the passionate kiss given by her extremely thrilled girlfriend.

"Well, now I kinda have another thing I wanna eat…." Ruby said breathlessly and then carries Regina to their bedroom.


End file.
